Seeking Solace
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: These hands can't feel, so your touch should mean absolutely nothing. Scar/Al part 4 for 100 themes


**Seeking Solace**

Hands. They were supposed to feel things. When you touched something, shouldn't you have been able to tell that you were touching it, even if you couldn't see that you were? But even if Alphonse brought his hands together, twining his fingers around each other, he couldn't feel it. And if he couldn't see it, it was as though it wasn't happening at all.

A hand touched his shoulder, though he never would have known if he hadn't heard the slight hollow metallic sound the contact had made. "Alphonse?"

Al turned his head slightly, catching the dark red eyes of the Ishbalian beside him. "What is it?" He asked. The man beside him, the "Right Hand of Ishbal," was not someone who just suddenly decided to say something or ask questions.

"You just . . ." Scar rolled his shoulders and shrugged lazily, "you looked lost . . ."

"Lost?" Al clenched his fingers against his hand, noticing for a countless time how he couldn't feel it. "How could I look anything, if I don't have facial expressions?"

Scar hadn't moved his hand from Alphonse's shoulder, and was now lazily tracing the alchemist symbol painted onto his armor. "I could tell," he said quietly. "It was the same sort of feeling you had after you thought you had never existed. I told you then, remember? That I could feel your tears."

The younger Elric nodded slowly, "yeah . . ."

"So what were you thinking about this time?"

Al glanced at the Ishbalian, "why do you want to know?"

"Humor me," Scar stated, now tracing the hinges in the armor.

"Oh, um . . ." Al clenched his hands again, feeling a bit flustered. "Just . . . I can't feel anything, you know? I can't feel my own hands together . . . Or cold and warmth. I can't feel pain, or the softness of a kitten's fur . . ." He glanced at Scar again, noticing the lazy pattern the man was making with his fingers across the metal. "I can't feel that . . ."

Scar smirked, "I imagine it would tickle." Al laughed a bit, watching as Scar traced back up to the alchemy mark again.

"You imagined it, didn't you," Scar mused, going over the dark paint slower. "Hmmm . . . What about this," he asked, moving his fingers up the armor to where Al's neck would be, tracing an invisible collar bone.

Al drew in a startled, breathless, breath. "That . . ."

"Touch is half emotion. That's why it's called, _feeling_, in both senses." Scar explained, "Even if you can't feel warmth or cold, it'll still affect you. If it snows out, don't you involuntarily shiver?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Al admitted.

Scar nodded, catching Al's chin with his hand, "and when other people touch you, people except for your brother, doesn't it feel strange, unfamiliar?"

"But-"

"Even if you can't feel it at all, inside, it does feel like that," Scar continued. He tilted Al's head slightly and pressed his lips briefly against the mouth like ingrain on the armor's helmet, watching as Al shivered. "And that?"

"It . . . Tingled. But I . . . I couldn't feel anything . . ." He lowered his gaze.

Scar nodded, returning to tracing the seams in the armor, this time across Al's chest. "Hmm . . . But you felt it."

"Somehow . . . Yeah, I did," Al whispered. And if he could have smiled, he would have.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Ack, the weird pairing! But I like it . . . (hmm, Brotherhood is playing right now, the version by Vic Mignona) lalalala my brother I was a fool . . . Anywho . . . This pairing has no love. I have ONE fanart I found of it. ONE!!!! And one icon. And I saw one fanfic, but it had Elricest in it too, so I ran like a crazy person. Hahaha. I'm good with LionJay, BreezeJay, Uchihacest, FredxGeorge, Wincest, and Hitachincest, but not this? Uhhh . . . Probably cause all the doujins I have are with Ed and the armor Al. eww . . .

Yay ScarxAl tho! Awsum pairing, specially in the anime. It made me bawl when Scar died saving Al. arrrggghhh . . . Yay new seasons tho, Scar doesn't die in the manga, I think. The next theme is called, "Breakaway." Guess and win cookies!

:D Review!


End file.
